<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Know by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271424">I Don't Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard'>IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Show Me How To Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arcades, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Dates, How Do I Tag, Innuendo, M/M, Sexual Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do people even do on dates anyway?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Show Me How To Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since a few of you guys asked I have decided to continue What Does Love Feel Like and turn these into a series.</p><p>Enjoy:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shit!</p><p> </p><p>A date? Henry didn’t even know what a real fucking date was. He was more the ‘hit it and quit it type’, but this?...this was just insane.</p><p> </p><p>One week ago he had told Hockstetter that he would show him what love felt like, and to be honest, well…he wasn’t sure himself. He’s never had a real lasting relationship, never mind with a sociopath. Now he was, what?, supposed to know how to plan a date? He really wasn’t that sort of person.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“What do people do on real dates anyway?”, Henry looked over to where Vic was standing, shoving the last bite of a chocolate bar into his mouth. Victor shrugged. “I dunno”. Henry glared at him, clearly telling his friend that that was the wrong answer.</p><p> </p><p>The blond pressed his lips together in a thin line before trying again. “Well”, he stared, “Reg and I usually go down to arcade, play a few games, ya know?” Henry nodded. “That’s great and all except this is Hockstetter we’re talkin’ about. He’ll just wanna take our clothes off and fuck in a disgusting alley behind the fucking arcade, Vic! I need a better suggestion”.  Victor rolled his eyes. He wasn’t going to get to bed anytime soon, was he?</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Friday evening had finally rolled around and out of all the suggestions that Vic gave him he eventually just ended up picking the arcade. It was a safer option, something he knew that Trick would like.</p><p> </p><p>So here he was strolling up towards the front door of his “dates” house. (Henry really didn’t like that word). He was dressed the same as always. He never understood why people made such an effort to dress up. Henry reached the door, knocking three times before taking a step back.</p><p> </p><p>The door flung open to reveal Patrick in a black dress shirt and jeans. Henry raised an eyebrow. “What in the utter fuck are you wearing, Pat?” Patrick frowned. “Aw, Babe, thought we were gonna go somewhere fancy”, he said, cracking a wide smile. Henry stood in silence. How were you supposed to react to this?</p><p> </p><p>The sound of howling laughter filled the air and Henry looked up to see Patrick unbuttoning his dress shirt, a black band shirt underneath. “I-I’m-I’m just fuckin’ with ya, Hank”, he managed, trying to catch his breath. Henry didn’t have time to deal with this. He turned and started to walk away. “You comin’?”, he called back. Henry wasn’t surprised when the answer he got from Pat was “Hopefully”.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The walk to the arcade wasn’t unusual. They talked about things that they would have talked about, even with the guys around. Really it wasn’t that different.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived the front of the building, all colours and flashing lights. Henry just had to hope that he wouldn’t find any of those losers here. Patrick walked up to the Street Fighter machine. “You wanna play?”, he asked. Henry shrugged, walking towards him.</p><p>The two had played multiple rounds of the game, all of which were won by Patrick. “What the fuck, Hockstetter? Do you spend every night here or something?” The taller boy gave a slight nod. “Yeah actually, whenever I’m not hanging with you guys”. He grinned. “Why, Baby? Would you prefer it if I spent every night with you”. Henry sighed, trying to think of any reason why he shouldn’t punch Patrick in the face. “C’mon”, Henry started. “Let’s just play some more games before this place shuts”.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The date had gone better that he expected. Patrick had even tried to hold his hand a few times, to which he only accepted once…but no one needs to know that.</p><p> </p><p>The boys stood at the entrance to Pat’s house. “You wanna come inside, Babe?”, Patrick smirked. Henry shook his head. “Don’t think I ever will, Hockstetter”. Patrick actually looked disappointed by Henry’s answer. “Maybe some other time, okay?” <em>‘That got the fucking creep smiling again’,</em> Henry thought. “Okay”, Patrick repeated. “Now I gotta go or my dad’s gonna kill me”. The other boy nodded, understanding. “Bye”, Patrick said, giving a small smile to his future boyfriend. “Bye”, Henry replied, before placing a quick kiss on Patrick’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Henry started walking towards the road. “Hey, Hank?”, Patrick called. “Yeah”. “Um…thanks for taking me out”. “Anytime, Trick”.</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys liked this one. </p><p>Feel free to comment and tell me what you thought.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>